Superman
by Love For Losses
Summary: It's been how many years since Frey last saw Chael...? She's already turned fully human and is aging normally now, yet Chael hasn't visited yet; still running around saving the world. Days go on and on, like they did before, wishing that he would visit, and when he does, everything will go back to the way it was before... right?


The morning wasn't hot because it was sunny. It was just unbelievably humid. Frey felt the green grass and little white flowers bend back from underneath her as she lay down on the hillside. The sky had changed from the glowing red she saw a while ago to an airy light blue as the sun rose higher into the sky. Everything was so serene, so beautifully peaceful. In a moment so perfect, Frey couldn't possibly imagine what evil there was that needed to be driven out by that crybaby Chael. What evil there was that would keep him from visiting her for over a year. He had already saved the world once, wasn't that enough?

A cool breeze glided over her, momentarily relieving her of her stress. It blew a strawberry-blond lock of her hair into her mouth. Her hair tasted vile, possibly due to the fact that she hadn't showered in ages. Frey tucked her stray hair behind her ear. She decided she was going to visit Regret today. The famous warrior was getting old and Chael wasn't around to take care of his father like when he was younger. Some son he was.

"Well, aren't you all dressed up?"

…_what?_ Two things flew through Frey's mind at once, one concerning that horrible son the Midgard saw as a hero and the other concerning what she was dressed in. She decided to take care of the more important of the two first.

First thing. Frey sat up and turned to where the voice came from. Her eyes must've been deceiving her. But, _of course_, in a moment like this, she should've expected Chael to show up. There would be no story to tell if he didn't. He stood in front of her with all his Chael-ness. He carried his sword in one hand and kept the other one free to, let's say, touch someone's face. Specifically, hers.

And second thing. Frey was horrible underdressed. In just an undershirt and loose-fitting shorts, she felt so… plain in the novelty of this situation.

_Had he come to see me? Did I still mean something to him even though he hasn't even sent at least a lousy letter in the past year? How many years has it been since he told me he loved me—since he found out that I waited thousands of years to meet with him again?_ These questions filled Frey's head but she wished that they hadn't. _He had come to see me._

"A few demons were reported near a town not that far from here," Chael explained. "These woods just happened to be on the way there. I remember you used to come here every morning, so I thought if I ran into you, I'd pop in a hello."

So he hadn't come to see her. Frey pretended like he hadn't told her why he was here. She liked her explanation better. Why did she feel so heartbroken in his wake?

"Hello," he popped in when she didn't say anything for a while. Oh, that's nice. He came to do what he planned to, now what? Would he just leave now? Was she so forgettable? So easy to stop caring about? What was he doing the past year or more that he couldn't find the time to visit?

"Well, I should get on my way, saving the world and whatnot," Chael announced. Frey couldn't read his expression. It was filled with excitement, ambition… happiness. _At least he is happy_. "These demons aren't going to slay themselves. Take care, Frey." Frey nodded. She swallowed down the growing dryness in her throat. She watched him as he waved and walked away, realizing that she hadn't said a single word to him just then.

Then, she surprises herself by getting up and running after him. When she reaches him, she hugs him, buries her head in his chest and cries. "I love you, Chael," she murmurs. "Don't leave again. Please."

Chael smiles and runs his hand through her hair. "Frey… I've missed you so much," he whispers, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his strong arms protectively around her.

But that didn't actually happen. Instead, Frey felt the green grass and little white flowers bend back from underneath her as she lay down on the hillside. She let hot tears waterfall over her cheeks while Chael went off to save the world once again.


End file.
